The daughter of a witch and the chinese zodiac
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Tohru is hated by her village because they think she is a witch.But one day she meets two mysterious boys that  suggest her to work for their family.She accepts their offer.But there is one problem  all the boys fall in love with her!Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Marian: After so much time. I'm back with a fruits basket story! Woohoo!**

**Tohru: Marian doesn't own fruits basket.**

**Marian: Thank you Tohru-kun!**

**Tohru: You are welcome. :D**

Long time ago in a small village was living a sixteen years old girl.

Her name was Tohru Honda.

She had long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

She was always so happy and she helped the others no matter what will happen to her.

But her life wasn't easy. Her mother died last year and her father had passed away when she was a child.

Tohru lives all alone at a small house near the lake.

Even if Tohru was such a good and kind girl everyone hated her because they thought her mother was a witch since she had weird orange hair.

Only two people didn't think that .Tohru's best friends that knew her mother from when they were little.

Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajimma.

Arisa was tall and had long blonde hair. She was the gangster type.

And Hanna (Saki's nickname.) was having long black hair in the color of the midnight sky and onyx eyes. They said she could see the spirits.

Well that was the weirdest people in the village. A daughter of a witch, a gangster and a freak.

One day that Hanna and Arisa wasn't at the village. Tohru went to the forest by herself to find something to eat like apples or oranges. Happily she was taking oranges and apples unknown what will happen in no so distant future.

It started raining.

After some time she returned to her home. She went inside just in time. It was pouring outside.

"I'm home Mum! We are lucky I found many fruits!" Tohru said happily towards a picture that showed a middle aged woman with bright orange hair and a man that have dark blue hair. They were her parents.

She went to the kitchen and started baking a pie.

As she was cutting the vegetables a thunder appear in the sky.

After she finished the pie she ate together with her small cat Kyoko that tried to steal a piece of the pie.

Tohru caught her just before she couldn't catch the piece.

"You naughty cat! There is no use to try to steal I'll give your piece later." She scolded the little kitty.

It was thundering outside.

Tohru that was quite afraid of the thunders she went and sat at her bed hugging her pillow tight.

Besides the thunder and the lighting she heard a different sound.

She tried to listen better and understood that someone was knocking her door.

"Who is outside with that weather?" She muttered to herself.

'Maybe is a thief! Oh my God!...But if he is a thief he wouldn't knock.' Tohru thought.

She gulped and opened the door and she saw two men in her age.

"Who are you?" Tohru asked them.

**End**

**Marian: I hope you like it! And don't forget this is just the introduction so it's meant to be next one will be longer.**

**Tohru : Please review guys! J**

**Marian: Yeah guys! You heard Tohru-kun review!:D**

**Every1:Cya in the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Marian: We are back with the second chapter! :) As promised this chapter is longer than the last one. Well I hope you like it!:)**

**Thru: Marian doesn't own Fruits basket only the plot of the story.**

"Who are you?" Thru asked them.

The first man had light purple hair and gentle purple eyes. He was tall and slim

The second man had orange hair almost the same color with Tohru's mother and crimson eyes.

" We are sorry for bothering you Miss. My name is Yuki Sohma and this is my noisy cousin Kyo Sohma…" The first man introduced themselves.

" And you are Miss…?" Yuki asked kindly .

"My name is Tohru Honda. Nice to meet you." Tohru bowed.

Then Kyo noticed something.

" Did you call me noisy you damn rat?" Kyo asked suddenly.

" You remembered it a little too late you stupid cat."

" Oh you are going to get it damn rat!" Kyo responded .

" Emm could you please stop fighting? And maybe explain what do you want into my house?" Tohru asked as kindly as she could.

They had forgotten that she was there.

" Yes I'm sorry Miss Honda." Yuki apologized.

"Oh don't apologize its ok Sohma-kun." Tohru waved her hands in front of her face.

"Thank you .Well Miss Honda you are …." Yuki started saying but was interrupted by Kyo.

" You are the first one who actually cared to op[en the damn door! All the people we saw do you know what they did? I'll tell you what !The closed their door in our face!" Kyo answered angrily.

Yuki sent a death glare at his continued.

"As I was saying we were searching for a shelter. Would you mind if we stay here until the rain stops Miss Honda? If it's not bother of course." Yuki finished.

" Of course you can! " She replied.

"And you can sit down if you want. "She added as she noticed they were still at the doorstep.

"Thank you." Yuki said and sat at the sofa together with his cousin.

" Would you like something to eat or drink?" Tohru offered.

"Anything is fine." Yuki replied for him and Kyo.

Tohru served them a piece of pie and a cup of tea.

Tohru giggled as she saw that Kyoko was sitting at Kyo's shoulder.

" What are you laughing at?" Kyo asked harshly.

" I'm sorry. " Tohru apologized.

"You stupid cat be a little nicer. I'm sorry Miss Honda he is likes this when it rains." Yuki explained.

" Oh it's ok then." Tohru answered smiling.

" Wait a minute…. Did you just call me "stupid cat" ?" Kyo asked glaring at Yuki.

"And what If I did?" Yuki asked as he was drinking his tea.

" You wanna take this outside you damn rat!" Kyo exclaimed ready to punch Yuki.

" Kyo-san please stop!" Tohru said but he didn't hear her.

Yuki caught his punch just in time.

" You stupid cat . We aren't gonna take it this outside since it rains ." Yuki explained.

" Don't call me stupid did you have to remind me?" Kyo said feeling a little weak.

"Are you alright Kyo-san?" Tohru asked him worried.

Kyo looked at her 'Why did she care?' He thought.

" Don't worry Miss Honda he is fine." Yuki answered for Kyo.

Kyo ate a piece of the pie.

"What's in this pie? It tastes kind of funny." Kyo asked Tohru.

" It has leeks and many other vegetables." Tohru replied smiling.

Yuki smirked.

" Are you trying to kill me? I hate this stuff!" Kyo exclaimed angrily.

" Kyo-san I didn't mean to…" Tohru panicked.

"But you did!" Kyo answered harshly.

Yuki took a leek and put it at Kyo's mouth.

" Don't be so harsh to Miss Honda you stupid cat." He muttered.

"This will keep him quiet for a while." Yuki said .

" Kyo-san!" Tohru cried as Kyo's soul was leaving his body.

After that day Yuki and Kyo often visited Tohru and became good friends.

Kyo was slowly acting better towards Tohru but Yuki and Kyo didn't stop fighting.

Tohru let a sigh.

' I'm wondering why the call each other "Cat" or "Rat"?Maybe is they are their nicknames. I think Kyo-kun doesn't like his. Oh well it's not my business .' Tohru thought.

Then someone knocked Tohru's door.

Tohru opened the door to face Hana's mother.

"Miss Hanajimma what a surprise!" Tohru exclaimed as she was the last person she expected to see.

"I have some news for you Tohru-san but I'm afraid they are not good ones." Miss Hanajimma replied.

" What happened? Is Hana ok?" Tohru asked worried for her friend.

" Saki is is outside of the town together with Arisa-san at the moment." The older woman answered.

Tohru sighed glad her friend was ok.

"Then what's going on?" Tohru asked.

" I'm sorry but…." She hesitated a little.

" But it was decided by the elders of the village… That you should leave from here. I tried to change their mind but it didn't help at all." Miss Hanajimma answered her black bangs covering her face.

" But why?" Tohru asked with widened eyes.

" I don't know the reason but you have to leave within an have to leave forever." She explained.

" I'm sorry ." She said for one more time and left.

Tohru was standing there petrified.

'Why? ' She was screaming inside.

With a heave heart she put all her belongings in to a bag and Kyoko in her hands.

She looked at the house one last time before she remembered all the good times she had together with her mother and her father when she was a child.

A single tear appeared at her cheek and she left.

**Meanwhile with Hana and Uo**

" Arisa." Hana called.

"What is it?" Arisa asked.

" Tohru's waves are sad and confused. Something bad happened to her." Hana explained and ran towards Tohru's house.

"Wait Hana!" Uo called.

In a while they were at Tohru's home.

"Tohru are you here? Tohru?" Uo asked and knocked the door.

None answered.

She opened the door and saw all the things in a mess.

" What happened here?" Uo exclaimed.

Hana noticed a small letter at the table. She took it and read it.

" Arisa that explains it." Hana said at her monotone voice.

" Give me that!" Arisa took it from Hana's hands.

Her eyes scanned the paper.

" Those sons of bitches! " She cursed.

" I'm gonna kick their ass!"

Hana stopped her.

" Don't care about that right now. We should search for Tohru." Hana said.

Uo nodded.

**With Tohru**

Tohru was walking alone at the forest. It was starting getting dark.

Then it started raining.

Tohru ran as fats a she saw a big house at the middle of nowhere.

She knocked the door.

A familiar face answered.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki asked surprised.

"Yuki-kun?What are you doing here?" Tohru asked.

" Well this is my house. What about you?" Yuki questioned.

" It's a big story. May I come in?" Tohru said.

"Sure."

"So what's going on Miss Honda?" Yuki said as they entered the house.

Tohru explained to him.

"That's horrible Miss Honda." He answered.

Then a domino haired man entered to the room.

"Yo!" He greeted and touched Yuki's shirt.

"Haru I thought I told you to stop that." Yuki glared at him.

" You did. Anyway who is this lovely girl?" Haru asked.

"This is Miss Honda. She is a friend of mine." Yuki explained.

" Oh I see. My name is Hatsuharu Sohma. Pleased to meet you." Haru said.

" The pleasure is all mine." Tohru said and tried to bow but she tripped at her feet.

" Miss Honda! " The two men said.

Both of them tried to catch her.

Two loud poufs appeared.

" Thank you Yuki-kun, Hatsuharu-san." Tohru thanked.

" You are welcome." Haru answered.

Tohru turned to face him and instead of Haru she saw a cow.

" Where are you Hatsuharu-san, Yuki-kun?" Tohru panicked.

" I'm right here." A small voice called.

Tohru looked and saw a small rat.

"Yuki-kun?" She asked.

" Hey I heard some noise what's going on?" Kyo said and entered the room.

" Tohru?" He said surprised to see her.

"Kyo-kun! Please explain me what's going on here." Tohru answered.

Then she started feeling dizzy.

The last thing she heard was Kyo saying "Watch out!"

And she lost consciousness.

**End**

**Marian:That was big one!I'm glad I finished it!**

**Tohru:We hope you like it!:)**

**Yuki:Please review!**

**Marian:Yes guys please review!:)**

**Ever1:Cya in the next chapter!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marian:Hey guys!I'm back with the third chapter!Thank you so much for all the reviews~ **

**Kyo: Marian doesn't own Fruits basket only the plot of the story Damnit!**

**Marian:Thanks Kyo-kun!~**

Tohru opened her eyes only to be blinded by the morning light that entered from the window.

She rubbed her eyes and then she noticed something odd. This wasn't her room nor her house.

The room was big ,the walls were colored in a light side of blue and there was a small table with some flowers on it.

Tohru was confused to say the least .What was she doing here? Why wasn't she at her home? Then a thought crossed her mind and her eyes widened did someone kidnapped her?

No that doesn't sound right then all of sudden the memories of last day came to looked down feeling sad that she had to leave her home. Then a knock interrupted her thoughts .She looked up surprised and said "Yes?"

A man with short black hair and brown eyes came in "I see you are awake!How are you feeling?" He asked her smiling.

"Um good I me but who are you?"She asked him.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Shigure to meet such a beautiful Lady like what's your name my beautiful flower?"He winked at her making her blush a little.

"My name is Honda to meet you!"She bowed kindly and smiled.

He raised an eyebrow "Thru is not common name for a girl but I like Tohru-kun wanna go to a date sometime? «He suggested smiling.

But before she could reply a powerful punch was sent in Shigure's way that didn't managed to dodge it.

"Stop trying to seduce her you bastard!" A familiar voice exclaimed angrily.

"Kyo-kun! "Tohru said finally seeing someone she knew and that could explain her what was going on here.

Yuki entered some minutes later "Miss Honda. I'm sorry for the actions of my cousins. I hope they didn't cause you much trouble. " Yuki said.

"Oh no!Don't worry about it Yuki-kun! "She replied waving her hands in front of her.

Yuki nodded "Miss Honda I'm sure you are confused about what happened yesterday. So I'll explain it to you." She nodded eagerly for him to continue.

"My family has been under the curse of the Chinese zodiac for many generations. Every time we hug someone of the opposite member we transform to our zodiac I think you know the myth of the Chinese zodiac about how the cat was left out from the banquet. However in our curse there is someone who transforms into that disgusting creature." He explained and sent a glare at Kyo.

Tohru noticed that and then turned to Kyo "Kyo-kun is you by any chance the cat of the zodiac? «She asked.

"Yes I am!Why do you care?"He exclaimed angrily and then he bit his lip and looked away "I'm sorry …Tohru but yes I'm the cat of the zodiac."

She smiled at him "That's so awesome Kyo-kun!I always loved the cat of the Chinese zodiac!"She exclaimed happily grinning at him.

He was taken aback by her actions and looked away "There is nothing good with being the cat!" He storms away angrily and leaves.

"Kyo-kun! " Tohru called him and was ready to ran after him but Yuki stopped her by catching her wrist.

"Miss Honda please don't worry about him." Yuki said at her.

"But!"She bit her lip and stopped "Did I say something that offends him?" She looked at Yuki for an answer.

He shakes his head and says "It's just a touchy topic for him Miss Honda." Then his face went serious again "But since you know our secret now .I have to tell it on the Head of the family ."He thought at loud.

"Oh!That would be my honor to meet the head of the family! "Tohru exclaimed and then thought about it "Is he a member of the zodiac too and which one you are Yuki-kun?"

He smiled and put his finger on his lips and winked at her"That's an s-e-c-r-et."

She blushed slightly.

"Now let's go to Akito-san. "Yuki said and started walking towards a big room motioning Tohru to follow him. She nodded and ran to his side.

They entered to the was an very tall and rather slender man proably at Shigure's age with short black hair and purple was sitting and reading a book.

Next to him was a short blonde haired boy with big brown eyes who happily was humming a song.

When they entered both of them turned to face them.

"Yuki! Who is this ?"The younger one exclaimed and ran to them.

"This Miss Tohru Honda a friend of mine .She also knows about the curse." Yuki explained.

The boy's eyes widened and then he grinned at them "That's great! My name is Momiji Sohma! Nice to meet you Tohru!"

Tohru smiled at him and said "It's nice to meet you as well Momiji-kun."

He smiled and then thought of something "Ne if you know about the curse I can do this!"Momiji runs and hgs Thru.A poof appears.

And Yuki shakes his head "That idiot."He mutters.

The smoke clears and Tohru has an white rabbit with red eyes at her lap.

"Eeep!"She exclaims taken by surprise.

Then she blinks with realization "Momiji-kun is a member of the zodiac and actually the rabbit!"

"Momiji that wasn't smart of you."The black haired man said as he approached them.

"Since she knows about the curse I thought it was ok."Momiji spoke and then a poof was heard and Tohru turned around fast.

Yuki handed Momiji his clothes and the rabbit got dressed.

"You can turn now Miss Honda." Yuki replied.

She nodded and turned to face them and looked at Hatori.

"Oh excuse me Miss Honda that's my cousin Hatori is the doctor in our family."Yuki introduced him.

Hatori nodded "Pleasure to meet you Honda-san."

She smiled at him.

Hatori then turned to Yuki "Since she does know about the curse did she meet Akito yet?"

"No that's exactly what we are gonna do right now."Yuki answered.

Hatori only nodded and said "Good luck." And left.

"Miss Honda let's go."Yuki said and started walking and the other two followed him te first one because she was told to and the second one because he was curious.

When they approached the door Thru started feeling a little nervous 'I'm wondering what kind of person Akito-san is."

**The end of chapter 3.**

**Marian:Hope you enjoyed chapter 3!If you liked it please review!**


End file.
